A Clean Slate
by apenn8698
Summary: AU-Rachel moves to NY after high school. Brody is a successful Broadway actor. What happens when two worlds collide?


"Dad, I'm fine. I promise", Rachel exclaimed. She then hung up the phone, and readied herself to open the door to her new apartment. Her dad, Leroy, had been constantly calling her ever since she arrived in New York to make sure she was okay. She had just graduated high school, and was attending the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Instead of having to share a room with some strange person, she decided to rent a cheap apartment five minutes off campus. When she finally opened the door after two minutes of just standing there, she was less than impressed on what was at the other side of the door. None of her furniture had arrived yet. She sighed, and dropped all her luggage on the floor in annoyance. First, she got lost on the way here, and there's no elevator, so she walked up three levels with all her heavy luggage only to walk into her apartment with no furniture there yet. She sat on the floor, and pondered at what to do next. A few minutes later, she got back up, and picked up all her luggage. She threw all of it into her room, which she noticed had no door, just an arch. With her purse, and coat in hand, she walked out the door in need of fresh air to calm her down. She made a decision to go down the Benjamin Moore store she passed on her way up to her flat for paint to customize her walls. While not paying attention, she bumped into a familiar face. "Oh, I'm sorry", Rachel exclaimed in embarrassment. He replied with an "It's okay", and went on his way. Before he could, Rachel stopped him. "Hey! I'm sorry; it's just that you look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" "I don't know. Do you?" "Sorry, maybe I had you confused for someone else." He walked away, and turned left out of the hallway. It looked as if he was going to visit someone because the exit to downstairs was to the right. She snapped out of staring at him, and went on her way to go find paint to masquerade the blandness of her apartment flat. As we walked on the streets, she couldn't stop thinking about the guy. He was incredibly tall, and was very attractive, and Rachel swore that she had seen him before somewhere. ~

As Rachel returned to her apartment with the paint and accessories, she changed into a T-shirt, and some sweat pants. She started painting her living room walls, and later her bedroom walls. Rachel's new apartment was fairly small, but it was enough for her. Her door less bedroom was the perfect size, although there could have been more closet space. Rachel had a lot of unpacking to do...~

The next morning, Rachel got up and went through her morning ritual, and then got dressed in one of her classic Rachel Berry outfits, a cardigan, skirt, and penny loafers, with a headband. As she got ready to exit her new home, she was in the singing mood, because she was so excited for her first day of school.

_[Interlude]_  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

_[Chorus]_  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

_[Interlude]_

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook]_  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Chorus & Interlude]_

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright


End file.
